dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CoolJ7
Welcome to CoolJ7's talk page! *Archive I, 11 July 2009 - 4 August 2009 *Archive II, 5 August 2009 - 1 September 2009 *Archive III, 1 September 2009 - 21 January 2012 Hi! Just thought I'd drop in to say hi and I hope you continue to keep this wiki as great as possible. I've noticed a lot of spam and vandalism, don't let it get you down! I really like this wiki and I pray it keeps on its toes. Parable 04:13, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks CoolJ7. I'm really glad to be here and show the world what I know about dinosaurs (especially Tyrannosaurus Rex). I'll try to fix things people have posted incorrectly and try to keep this site as factual as possible. I'll let you know if there's anything I need help with.Justisaurus (talk) 21:36, November 7, 2012 (UTC) CoolJ7 Thanks For Droping By My Page.I Dont Need Any Info Yet.But If I Do, I Now I Have A Buddy!~DinosaurMation Nice Wiki. Beegee --- Hello, CoolJ7. Justisaurus (talk) 16:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I do remeber the book it was in. I had that book when I was a kid and actually still have it. It's called "The Audubon Society Pocket Guides Familiar Dinosaurs". In case you forgot, it lists many dinosaur species in alphabetical order, and tells how big each dinosaur was, what its name means, and other facts about it. Glad I could help. I really do hope you find the book, it's very good, and although a bit outdated in some parts, it's still got mostly accurate facts in it. Justisaurus (talk) 15:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, CoolJ7, hows it going? AllosaurusRex95 (talk) 2:28, August 8, 2012 Why im doing good! (AllosaurusRex95) (Talk) 21:01, August 12, 2012 Hi BADGES I think there should be badges for creating pages. Admin Hey I was thinking if I could become an admin here because I am a big fan of Dinosaurs I study them , I have a book that features over 250 dinosaurs I have dinosaur anatomy book and I am hoping to become a paleontologist some day I have vas experience of dinosaurs and I am an Admin on 5 other wikis so you can entrust me with anything I have been editing for a long time and I think I can really help out with this wiki. Ray422 (talk) 00:48, November 6, 2012 (UTC)User:Ray422 Thank you, CoolJ7. I would greatly appreciate being Admin status and feel greatly honored that you would offer this to me. I will accept with great pride and will continue to help make this wiki as factual as possible. By the way, is there something I need to sign or something to become an Admin or do you just sign me up and I automatically become one? Also, what are all the priveleges I get to do, exactly? Justisaurus (talk) 19:51, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much, CoolJ7! I can't tell you how much I'm honored and appreciated to be promoted to Admin status. You won't be sorry.Justisaurus (talk) 13:46, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey CoolJ7, do you think it would be OK if I changed the background settings of Dinopedia? I think it's about time we made it look more like an official wiki website and give it a more capturing look. I think it would be a good idea, but I'd like to see what you think first. Justisaurus (talk) 16:31, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Put a Tyrannosaurus here. User:98.177.220.111 Thanks, CoolJ7! I'm glad you like it, I thought this picture and these colors would look good on this wiki and I'm glad you think so. Justisaurus (talk) 01:08, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Lesothosaurus I made a page called Lesothosaurus better than the ones that you deleted it. User:98.177.220.111